NO ES UN FIC, SÓLO UN DESAHOGO
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: Como lo indica el nombre, esto no es una narración, sino la expresión escrita de lo que me dejó el capítulo 8x02 de Castle. Contiene información sobre el episodio, de modo que es mejor no leerlo si no se ha visto y no se quieren spoilers. Es sólo mi opinión personal, pueden evadir esta publicación con toda confianza. Pero quien lo quiera leer, bienvenido.


_**Lo siento, esto no es un one-shot ni un multi-chapter, sólo es un desahogo que quiero compartir con quienes suelen leerme. Aquí hay información sobre el capitulo 8x02, por lo que aviso que es mejor que no lean si no lo han visto y no quieren spoilers. Es una crítica dura y MUY LARGA (soy escritora y mi escape son las palabras obviamente) y desde luego, no tienen por qué leerla ni mucho menos estar de acuerdo conmigo. Esto es exclusivamente mi punto de vista, como alguien que se enfrenta también con el reto de crear tramas, sobre el giro que ha dado la historia de Kate y Rick, y sobre lo que han hecho los show-runners con los personajes que tanto queremos. Si ofendo susceptibilidades con mis opiniones tan ásperas, lo lamento pero no me desdigo. Un fuerte abrazo a todo el fandom.**_

 _ **Val.**_

 _ **P.d. En los próximos días publicaré un one-shot posterior al final del 8x02.**_

* * *

 **SOBRE "XX"**

No. No se trata de si esto que pasó al final del el episodio 8x02 es un giro arriesgado que nos juran que valdrá la pena; no se trata ni siquiera de que seguirán juntos al final de cuentas ni de que el camino hacia su reconciliación será divertido y chispeante; para mí no se trata de nada de eso. Para mí, como escritora, se ven también las puntadas por detrás del bordado y esas son las que distinguen un buen trabajo de uno que no lo es. Las opiniones están divididas desde luego; hay desde quienes juran no volver a ver la serie hasta quienes están emocionados con las "posibilidades" que se han abierto con esa separación, siempre con las miras puestas en el resultado final que será, indudablemente, una reconciliación bajo sabrá dios que circunstancias y condiciones. El escenario, a final de cuentas y quitándole el polvo y la paja, consiste en que Kate decidió volverse a dejar caer con deliberación y abandono por ese hoyo siniestro de sus obsesiones y sus adicción –porque a mi punto de vista eso es lo que ella padece, una adicción-; decidió no arrastrar a nadie con ella –porque es "demasiado noble y generosa" como para romperle el corazón a un hombre sin contemplaciones en su afán de "protegerlo" dado que, por ningún motivo está dispuesta a dejar ese misterio en paz-; eso nos lleva a un Rick Castle puesto a un lado, OTRA VEZ, con el corazón roto, ignorante de los secretos de su esposa –a pesar del tan socorrido "ok, no más secretos"-, pero bien dispuesto (según los avances del 8x03 y lo avisado por los show-runners para los meses inmediatos) a no dejarse hundir en el dolor y concentrarse mejor en conseguir que su indispuesta esposa vuelva a su lado. ¿Cómo? Ah, pues mediante la "brillante" idea de volver a recorrer el camino que la hizo enamorarse de él la primera vez: imponiéndole su presencia en la comisaría, resolviendo crímenes con ella y siendo el simpático y encantador fastidio que solía ser en las temporadas 1,2 y 3. Para ser un hombre tan brillante, la verdad es que a veces sus ideas dejan mucho que desear, caray. ¿No le pasa por la mente que está partiendo de la premisa equivocada? No se trata de que ella vuelva a enamorarse de él, porque simplemente se supone que no ha dejado de amarlo (según palabras de la nunca bien ponderada Capitana Beckett); no tendría por qué haber una reconquista si él no dio motivos para que se terminara la relación; obrar bajo esa consideración es tantito absurdo –no, es muy absurdo en realidad-. Porque no es que ella lo haya abandonado porque no lo quiera, sino porque no lo quiere lo suficiente como para conformarse con él, dejando atrás sus fantasmas y obsesiones. Y no es la primera vez que Kate toma posturas así… No es la primera vez que él está bastante más debajo de lo que debería de estar en la lista de prioridades de la mujer que ama y que para él es lo primero siempre. Su historia entera está salpicada de momentos en los que Beckett ha dejado más que claro lo que Rick significa para ella en el gran esquema de las cosas. Rick que se jacta de conocerla tan bien, debería saber que en circunstancias así, Beckett no vuelve a él más que cuando siente que lo pierde, cuando se ve contra la pared. Pero bueno, no se trata de seguir la lógica sino de volverlos a poner en la línea de partida a como dé lugar. Como si ese fuera un recurso que pudieran extender otros cuatros años; con trabajos lo podrán estirar meses arriesgando el rating y sacrificando mucho por muy poco. Una de las líneas más impactantes y desgarradora fue donde él le dice que Bracken le aseguró que ella jamás se conformaría con ser sólo su esposa; que si es que acaso realmente ese tipo la conocía mejor que él (Rick). Y ella se fue. El silencio y la partida fueron más que elocuentes respuestas. Sí. Bracken tenía toda la razón definitivamente. Y no importa cómo se quiera ver, así es.

Visto lo visto, lo de Kate y Rick es una relación bastante malsana. El patrón recurrente entre ellos hace parecer que ahí alguien tiene tendencias sádicas y alguien tiene tendencias masoquistas. Hay un desequilibrio emocional en cada uno que, de ser atendido, haría rico a Carte Burke. Más de una vez, lo que ha vivido esa pareja debería estar considerado como motivo de un rompimiento definitivo e indispensable por salud mental de ambos, pero sobre todo de Rick. Porque a lo que él se ha sometido voluntariamente por estar con ella, raya en lo auto destructivo. No creo yo que haya autoestima y amor propio sanos que sobrevivan lo que significa luchar por el amor de una persona como Katherine Beckett. Ella es muy bella, muy inteligente (intelectualmente hablando), es ruda, es refinada, es elegante, íntegra no es…porque para serlo hay que ser honesta y su sentido de la honestidad es muy elástico. Pero todas esas virtudes palidecen en cuanto se toca el tema de la inteligencia emocional, misma de la que Kate carece totalmente. Esa mujer es un desastre emocional en dos pies. Lo ha sido desde el capítulo 1. Tiene una manera de manejar sus sentimientos y los de los demás y de tomar decisiones trascendentes, que casi debería ser considerada un peligro para quienes tienen la mala fortuna de entrar en su radio de acción emocional. Tiene tendencias compulsivas; desorden afectivo, desde luego, cuando sus compulsiones entran en juego. Y tiene una forma de querer que de verdad a veces más valdría que no guarde sentimientos por ti si quieres estar a salvo de daños colaterales deliberados y severos. Es egoísta una vez que llega a las encrucijadas. Suelta o toma lo que se le ofrece según le sea necesario para sentirse bien en un determinado momento. Cuatro años de tener a Rick siguiéndola, apoyándola, ayudándola, esperándola sin pedir ni recibir a cambio nada más que una parte minúscula de lo que él siempre le ha dado. Cuando llegó el momento crítico, cuando sintió que lo perdía, intentó reaccionar…pero cuando se atravesó el caso de su madre en ese camino y Rick la confrontó confesándole su secreto respecto a Smith y la cuestionó sobre su propia mentira, desde luego que Kate hizo ni más ni menos que lo que se esperaría de ella: evadió su culpa echándole en la cara la omisión de él; lo puso de vuelta y media y lo dejó ir sin titubear siquiera, para luego enfrentarse estúpidamente con Maddox. Ya colgando del edificio, entonces sí vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos, gritó por Castle y luego lo fue a buscar y con besos, un "lo siento" y un "te quiero", lo volvió a poner a sus pies. En Watershed volvimos a los secretos y las decisiones unilaterales, y en el momento de la confrontación, intentó revirar las cosas alegándole que "no se trataba de él, sino de ella (hablando de egoismos); y en XX, cuando vuelve a llegar el reclamo por las mentiras, ella volvió a los conocidos patrones de defenderse con errores ajenos para minimizar los propios. En siete temporadas por supuesto que se ha vuelto a poner en riesgo más de una vez, ha roto su promesa de "no más secretos" más veces de las que quisiéramos recordar y, finalmente, acabó dejándolo, estando ya casados, porque hay cosas que merecen más su tiempo y energía y las tiene que hacer sola para que él no corra riesgos. La posibilidad de que lo hubiera elegido a él -al hombre que la ama, que ha arriesgado su vida por ella, que se le ha entregado sin reservas, que ha esperado eternidades y que ella espera que lo siga haciendo- era una entre miles realmente, pero había habido una evolución tal en el personaje de Kate que a mí no se me pasó por la mente que fuera capaz de tomar esa decisión. No compro en lo absoluto el argumento de que ella se fue por protegerlo; es que ahí la opción obligada era dejar lo que fuera a un lado con tal de seguir con él y mantenerlo seguro. Por una vez la única opción tendría que haber sido él, su esposo, su compañero, su "always"… pero otra vez no lo fue. Y con eso se cayó en pedazos el desarrollo de un personaje con el que a menudo nos ha costado a muchos conciliarnos. Se vino abajo la creencia de que el amor, al menos en la ficción y a diferencia de la cruenta vida real, todo lo puede; de que Rick, su paciencia y su amor sin condiciones la habían transformado y que ese amor de ellos dos podía pesar para ella más que el resto del mundo. Fue como si todo hubiera sido un espejismo que se desvaneció en cinco minutos después de 35 de trama forzada para encaminarla a una separación que devuelva la serie a su posición original. Y los argumentos de los que ahora están a cargo de la serie es casi tan lastimosa como la actitud de Kate, realmente. Que vienen episodios ligeros, divertidos y con la chispa de las tres primeras temporadas entre los protagonistas. Por supuesto que lo que vimos en esas épocas fue único, mágico, adorable y el sello que marcó la serie como excepcional gracias a la química de los dos actores y al genio de Marlowe…claro que lo echamos de menos; pero volver a verlo en pantalla a un precio tan alto, me deja un resabio tan amargo que no me siento por el momento tan dispuesta a pasar ese trago. A lo que se tuvo que recurrir para volver a recapturar la época de oro de la serie crea una trampa, un sinsentido que puede salir muy caro a largo plazo, porque lo que se sacrificó fue mucho y muy valioso. Su matrimonio en juego, la confianza que no se le debería tener a Kate en lo sucesivo, la falta de respeto a una relación que tomó muchos años construir y cuya solidez ahora está en tela de juicio. La evolución del personaje de Kate se fue al carajo en cuestión de minutos y, tristemente, se cruzó una de esas líneas literarias de no retorno. Los que escribimos lo sabemos. Al escribir un fic, a veces por extender la trama o un punto de tensión o por razones variadas, llevamos a los personajes a hacer o decir cosas después de las cuales un final feliz no es posible sin desvirtuar a los personajes y demeritarlos; en circunstancias así el mismo lector se da cuenta de que después de que los protagonistas se hayan hecho o dicho cosas de tal magnitud, darles un final feliz equivaldría a privar a alguno o a los dos del sentido de auto respeto, de dignidad y de amor propio que merecen. Que se tendría que hacerlos pasar por encima de sí mismos para reunirlos. Como escritora, bajo mi muy personal punto de vista, el episodio 8x02 cruzó esa línea. Y la forma inmediata como abordarán el 8x03 nos deja a Rick con su dignidad, su orgullo y el respeto que se merece, hecho trizas y regado por el suelo. Quererle quitar hierro a un episodio tan radical, repentino, y de tan oscuras implicaciones, ofreciéndonos un panorama ligero, brillante y que pretende emular al inicio de la serie, es como devaluar hasta lo imposible a un Rick que, por esta vez no debería condescender y mucho menos estar felizmente dispuesto a esperar, a seguir como un perrito faldero, a imponer su presencia y soportar que la que ahora es su esposa y que supuestamente lo ama, lo vuelva a rechazar incluso en el área profesional con tal de que le sea más fácil lidiar con una decisión que les concernía a los dos y que tomó ella sola para variar. Que después de todo eso, en unos meses más, alguna situación chistosa y sacada de la manga los vuelva a reunir como si aquí no ha pasado nada, nos deja ante un protagonista masculino débil e indigno, y a la misma Beckett egoísta y obsesiva del principio de la serie, y que se suponía que ya había evolucionado. Lo de menos aquí es que los hayan separado (es evidente que era necesario que Rick volviera a trabajar en la 12a, que Kate estuviera cayendo por el hoyo del conejo y que no vivieran juntos, todo para no perder la dinámica regular de la serie y lo que se les ocurrió fue...pues eso), lo lamentable es el cómo lo hicieron, porque los peldaños que tuvieron que pisar para lograrlo, resulta que son de descenso y no de ascenso para los personajes y para la trama. No sólo importa el qué -que los vamos a ver otra vez como en la 1, que al final se reunirán en algún punto-, importa también el telón de fondo. Y quienes suelen ver más allá de lo obvio y superficial, dudo que puedan volver a percibir a Kate y a Rick de la misma manera después de esta separación y de su reconciliación. A mí por lo menos me quedará la sensación siempre de que están juntos por él y siguen juntos por él...a pesar de la indisposición de ella. Y no veo como se pueda cimentar una familia y un "para siempre" sobre bases tan penosas y frágiles. Porque lo cierto aquí es que Kate no cambió ni cambiará; hasta con Rick se mantuvo con un pie en la puerta y a las primeras de cambio no le tembló la voz para decirle adiós a él como lo hizo con cualquiera de los anteriores. Insisto, la forma tendría que haber sido distinta...muy distinta. Y sé de lo que hablo respecto a ese tipo de desafíos, yo también tejo historias, la diferencia es que a mí no me pagan por eso, pero a ellos sí. Esto lo que yo llamo matar moscas a cañonazos; pagaron un precio muy alto por conseguir algo sin lo cual la serie hubiera podido seguir. Aunque vuelvan a estar juntos, el daño a los personajes y a su relación es más bien irreversible. Y me perdonan los señores a cargo del show, pero aquí el asunto no era ponerlos en conflicto (no se separaron por un pleito), el objetivo era ponerlos separados al costo que fuera como si con eso se presionara un botón de "reseteo" y su relación se sometiera a un reinicio forzoso.

Haciendo una analogía, diré que estoy de acuerdo en que siempre las primeras etapas de una relación, especialmente la de la conquista, son las mejores, las que tienen más tensión, chispa y encanto. Quién no quisiera volver a vivir eso con su pareja y disfrutarlo de nuevo. Pero NO ES POSIBLE. Simplemente no lo es. Es una época de duración limitada y la clave es saber encontrarle el encanto a cada etapa nueva de una relación En el caso de esta serie, metieron con calzador los recursos necesarios para regresar al punto donde el rating se elevaba por las nubes, pero YA NO APLICA. No aplica porque detrás de ese coqueteo y tensión sexual que crearán entre Kate y Rick, existe el innegable trasfondo de un matrimonio consumado y roto por una de las partes; existe el lastimoso hecho de que están en ese estado de tensión innecesariamente y sólo porque uno de los dos se niega a vivir y convivir con el otro por motivos susceptibles de debatirse en pareja. Al inicio había razones válidas hasta cierto punto para la contención, para la represión férrea de sentimientos que se estaban construyendo y que migraban gradualmente hacia una relación que, dado lo lento del fuego al que se cocinaba, debía haber llegad a ser sólida e inquebrantable una vez que se diera. Ahora, los motivos para ese distanciamiento son cuestionables, forzados y si me apuran, hasta absurdos. Porque lo que Kate decidió hacer no lo hace una mujer profundamente enamorada, RECIEN CASADA por el amor de Dios, comprometida con una relación que les costó Dios y su santa ayuda construir. Esa elección fría y repentina la hace, una de dos, o una mujer egoísta, fría y con sentimientos tan moderados que los puede controlar a placer o, dos, un personaje manejado por escritores desesperados por regresar a una fórmula de éxito que funcionó en un momento específico del show pero que, en este punto, es un recurso drástico y un enorme e innecesario riesgo. El camino más corto no es siempre el mejor ni el más fácil, literariamente hablando; si se trataba de meterle ruido a esa relación para que no fuera miel sobre hojuelas, había como dos millones más de recursos literarios para lograrlo. Y de esos dos millones, al menos uno ofrecía alternativas que no implicaran el decrecimiento del personaje de Kate ni la denigración del personaje de Rick. Lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que no se trataba en sí de sacudir esa relación, sino de separarlos para poder recrear las primeras temporadas que fueron las de más alta audiencia. Pero bueno, esa fórmula estaba probada ¿no? Sí, pero bajo las circunstancias específicas del inicio de la serie, no con los protagonistas a menos de un año de casados, casi al borde de su primer aniversario…mismo que, visto lo visto, pasarán de lo lindo jugando a que "tú me sigues y yo te sufro"… Y, dicho sea de paso, resulta que tampoco aplica del todo esa vieja dinámica profesional de principios de la serie; ahora Rick es reconocido como un activo valioso para la 12a, tiene conocimientos y experiencia más que probados; sabe lo que hace. Así que espero que no pongan a Kate en el papel arrogante del inicio, cuando lo trataba más como un estorbo que como una ayuda, porque sería chocante e injusto; una cosa es que en lo personal lo haya puesto por debajo de muchas cosas, pero en lo profesional, merece cada palmo del respeto al que con mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y trabajo se ha hecho acreedor.

Qué maravilla de octava temporada tenemos por delante, volviendo sobre los pasos ya caminados de la mano de dos show-runners con alto sentido del riesgo e imaginación más bien limitada. En un punto del episodio vemos a Kate negándose a desaparecer de la vida que hasta entonces ha llevado y dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea con tal de no tener que desvanecerse en la nada; yo tuve la ilusión de que la razón de su negativa fuera Rick; pero ahora dudo si fue por eso o si fue solo por seguir adelante hasta encontrar la verdad. No lo sabré y tampoco es que ya importe demasiado. Lo hecho, hecho está y el punto que se cruzó, nos garantiza una reunión -por allá de noviembre- forzada, instigada por el que fue abandonado en vez de que sea la que abandonó quien busque enmendar el error y, en resumidas, cuentas, con personajes a los que yo ya no respeto porque han perdido su credibilidad gracias a los guionistas que les dan vida. Pues total, no es que Kate no lo ame; es sólo que le pidió otro poquito de tiempo (a saber cuánto, puesto que atrapar a Bracken le tomó años y lo logró hasta que Rick la ayudo, ahora que no lo deja ayudarle, quien sabe…), al fin que tiempo es lo que les sobra estando tan jóvenes ¿no? Nimiedades como formar una familia y esas cosas son intrascendente cuando de obtener la verdad se trata (decir la verdad no es tan indispensable según hemos visto en Kate, pero encontrarla es el fin y origen de la existencia para ella). Así que nada más fue un "espérame otro poquito más, no me des tentaciones queriendo trabajar conmigo, no te metas con nadie más, no sufras mucho, perdóname, entiéndeme, acéptame cuando todo esto acabe o cuando te busque después de que estando a punto de caer de un edificio lo único en lo que pueda pensar es en ti (lo que suceda primero), y ya, sólo eso…no es tanto pedir ¿o sí? y luego retomamos todo donde lo dejamos como si yo no te hubiera roto el corazón una vez más ¿ok, cariño?" Y Rick, desde luego, como la ama tanto, pues claro que la comprenderá, la esperará, no sufrirá, la perdonará, le insistirá, la seguirá a pesar de las malas caras, y será el más dichoso del mundo cuando ella tenga a bien concederle la magnanimidad de volver a su lado. Con suerte, y en vista de la nueva etapa en la que estamos, quizá hasta Alexis entienda, perdone y defienda a Kate aun sin saber ni qué demonios hay detrás de la decisión de hacer a su padre a un lado por enésima vez. Así que (léase con tono irónico, por favor) todos felices y todos contentos a partir del próximo episodio, con la fe ciega que nos piden los escritores en que, al final, todo se resolverá felizmente, se quede lo que se quede en el camino, empezando por el valor de dos personajes que no fueron creados -y criados- por Marlowe para sufrir tan penosa regresión en el inicio de una temporada que corre el riesgo serio de ser la final.

POR UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA TENDRÍA QUE SER KATE QUIEN INSISTIERA, QUIEN PELEARA POR UNA RELACIÓN QUE FUE ELLA QUIEN DECIDIÓ TERMINAR Y A LA QUE NUNCA LE HA DADO EL LUGAR QUE MERECE.

Y bueno, ésta fue la crónica de cómo siete años de la escrupulosamente cuidada progresión de una historia de amor y de los personajes que la protagonizan, fue echada por tierra en 42 minutos. Y aquí es donde se confirma que para construir una historia no sólo se necesita imaginación silvestre y desatada, se necesitan también sentido común, respeto por los personajes, mucha disposición a quebrarse la cabeza hasta dar con una fórmula que sirva para mantener y aumentar la atención sin transgredir ni un ápice la integridad de los personajes y de la historia. Conjugar todo eso, es labor casi imposible...y para muestra, un episodio. Pero de todo lo demás que sucedió antes de los cinco trágicos minutos, ya mejor ni hablamos.


End file.
